pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Blues Breakers with Eric Clapton
| Recorded = March-April 1966 | Studio = Decca, London | Genre = Blues rock, blues | Length = | Label = Decca | Producer = Mike Vernon | Chronology = John Mayall | Last album = John Mayall Plays John Mayall (1965) | This album = Blues Breakers (1966) | Next album = A Hard Road (1967) }} Blues Breakers with Eric Clapton ( The Beano Album) is a 1966 blues/blues rock album recorded by John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers with Eric Clapton as part of the band. It is the second album credited to John Mayall after the live John Mayall Plays John Mayall. Clapton left to form Cream after this recording, though would team up again in 1971 for the double LP Back to the Roots. It is also known as The Beano Album because of its cover photograph showing Clapton reading The Beano, a British children's comic. Clapton stated in his autobiography that he was reading The Beano on the cover because he felt like being "uncooperative" during the photo shoot. The photographer was Derek Wedgbury and the location was near the Old Kent Road. Background Originally, John Mayall intended for his second album to be also a live one in order to capture the guitar solos performed by Eric Clapton. A set was recorded at the Flamingo Club, with Jack Bruce (with whom Clapton would subsequently work in Cream) on bass. The recordings of the concert, however, were of bad quality and were scrapped. Recording With the original plan of a live album now discarded, John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers recorded Blues Breakers at Decca Studios, West Hampstead, London in March 1966. The guitar that Eric Clapton used during these sessions was a sunburst 1960 Gibson Les Paul Standard with two PAF humbucking pickups. This guitar (which was stolen in 1966; its whereabouts remain unknown) is also called the "Blues Breaker" or "Beano" Les Paul and a replica of which was reissued by Gibson in 2012. Critics consider Clapton's guitar tone and playing on this album to be influential in the artistic and commercial development of rock-styled guitar playing. The band on this album includes Mayall on piano, Hammond organ, harmonica and most vocals; bassist John McVie; drummer Hughie Flint; and Clapton. Augmenting the band on this album was a horn section added during post-production , with Alan Skidmore, Johnny Almond, and Derek Healey (misrepresented on the sleeve as the then-Secretary of State for Defence, Dennis Healey). Songs and song styles The album consists of blues standards by long-established artists such as Otis Rush, Freddie King and Robert Johnson, as well as a few originals penned by Mayall and Clapton. Most tracks serve as a showcase for Clapton's playing. Although he sang on several Yardbirds' recordings, "Ramblin' on My Mind" was Clapton's first recorded solo lead vocal performance, which Eric had been reluctant to record. Legacy }} | rev2 = About.com | rev2Score = | rev3 = The Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = | rev4 = BBC | rev4Score = (Highly Positive) | rev5 = Music Story | rev5Score = http://www.acclaimedmusic.net/Current/A66.htm }} In 2003 the album was ranked number 195 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. The album was included in Robert Dimery's 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die.^ Robert Dimery; Michael Lydon (23 March 2010). 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die: Revised and Updated Edition. Universe. . Apart from being one of the most influential blues albums, it also started the now-legendary combination of a Gibson Les Paul guitar through an overdriven Marshall Bluesbreaker amplifier. Track listing Original album ;Side one # "All Your Love" (Otis Rush) – 3:38 # "Hideaway" (Freddie King, Sonny Thompson) – 3:17 # "Little Girl" (Mayall) – 2:36 # "Another Man" (Mayall) – 1:47 # "Double Crossing Time" (Clapton, Mayall) – 3:04 # "What'd I Say" (Ray Charles) – 4:28 ;Side two # "Key to Love" (Mayall) – 2:08 # "Parchman Farm" (Mose Allison) – 2:22 # "Have You Heard" (Mayall) – 5:56 # "Ramblin' on My Mind" (Robert Johnson) – 3:08 # "Steppin' Out" (L. C. Frazier) – 2:30 # "It Ain't Right" (Little Walter) – 2:45 1998 remastered European reissue on the Deram label This edition includes all tracks in both mono and stereo: 1–12 as above in mono, 13–24 as 1–12 above in stereo. This version of the album was also issued by Universal Japan, on the Decca label, in 2001 2001 American reissue on the Deram label This release added two bonus tracks from a single: "Lonely Years" (Mayall) – 3:21 *Single released August 1966. "Bernard Jenkins" (Clapton) – 3:48 *Released as B-side of "Lonely Years". 40th anniversary Deluxe Edition (Decca) (2006) Disc one :1–12 Original Album in Mono :13–24 Original Album in Stereo Disc two "Crawling up a Hill" (Mayall) – 2:08 "Crocodile Walk" (Mayall) – 2:23 "Bye Bye Bird" (Sonny Boy Willamson, Willie Dixon) – 2:49 "I'm Your Witchdoctor" (Mayall) – 2:11 *Single released October 1965. "Telephone Blues" (Mayall) – 3:57 *B-side of "I'm Your Witchdoctor". "Bernard Jenkins" (Clapton) – 3:49 "Lonely Years" (Mayall) – 3:19 "Cheatin' Woman" (Mayall) – 2:03 "Nowhere to Turn" (Mayall) – 1:42 "I'm Your Witchdoctor" (Mayall) – 2:10 "On Top of the World (Stereo mix)" (Mayall) – 2:34 "Key to Love" (Mayall) – 2:02 "On Top of the World" (Mayall) – 2:34 "They Call It Stormy Monday" (T-Bone Walker) – 4:35 "Intro into Maudie" (John Lee Hooker, Mayall) – 2:27 "It Hurts to Be in Love" (Dixon, Toombs) – 3:22 "Have You Ever Loved a Woman" (Myles) – 6:44 "Bye Bye Bird" (Williamson, Dixon) – 3:51 "Hoochie Coochie Man" (Dixon) – 3:53 : 1–3: BBC Saturday Club session : 4–7: appeared as singles (A and B sides) : 8–10: BBC Saturday Club session : 11: unreleased track (stereo mix) : 12–13: BBC Saturday Club session : 14: live track from Looking Back : 15–19: live tracks from Primal Solos Personnel * John Mayall – lead vocals, piano, Hammond B3 organ, harmonica * Eric Clapton – lead guitar, lead vocals on "Ramblin' on My Mind" * John McVie – bass guitar * Hughie Flint – drums ;Additional musicians * Geoff Krivit – guitar (disc two tracks 8–10, not featured on original album) * Jack Bruce – bass (disc two tracks 14–19, not featured on original album) * Alan Skidmore – tenor saxophone * Johnny Almond – baritone saxophone * Derek Healey – trumpet ;Production * Gus Dudgeon – engineer * Mike Vernon – producer Charts Certifications References External links * Album online on Radio3Net a radio channel of Romanian Radio Broadcasting Company * John Mayall Interview (2010) published in the French magazine Guitar Part * All known released versions of John Mayall With Eric Clapton – Blues Breakers, discogs.com Category:John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers albums Category:Deram Records albums Category:Albums produced by Mike Vernon (record producer) Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:1966 albums Category:Decca Records albums Category:London Records albums Category:Eric Clapton albums